


Of Love Confessions and Chicken Noodle Soup

by HK44



Series: Prompts: 2017 Edition! [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: “Okay,” Billy said. He drank some of his soup directly from the bowl and shook his head, fingers flexing after he put it back down on the tray. “We can kiss later. After I get better.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Loved your cranscott story...if you have time could you do one of Scott taking care of a sick Billy

Billy didn’t show up at school that day. He didn’t text or message anything and frankly, when Jason showed up outside his house, he was a little worried that Mrs. Cranston would look him up and down and say her son had left that morning and she hadn’t seen him since.

The others were on standby. Kimberly had a tutoring session, Trini had to pick up her brothers and Zack wanted to check in on his mom before they all went down to mine for a quick training session.

“He’s probably just stuck on something,” Trini had said quietly when Jason had pulled her to the side at lunch. “You know how he gets.”

Jason did and that’s what worried him. Billy didn’t always focus on the safety side of things and Jason didn’t want to head home to find the news playing some story about poor Billy Cranston found dead somewhere.

Jason jiggled his leg agitated as he heard Mrs. Cranston come to the door. They’d been clear. Ever since Billy vanished off on his own to find yet another overtly powerful object and almost got himself _killed_ , if anything related to a mission, he was supposed to tell them and he wasn’t supposed to go off anywhere without informing _someone,_ even if it was just his mom or Alpha 5.

Mrs. Cranston opened the door and she smiled widely as always when she cocked her head back and yelled, “Billy! Jason Scott is here to see you!” She gestured inwards with her head. “Come in, come in.”

Thankful, Jason smiled as he stepped inside. “Uh, I didn’t see Billy at school today. Is everything okay?”

Mrs. Cranston sighed as she walked down the thin hallway to the basement door. “Oh, he just has a little cold is all, dear.”

Jason relaxed heavily. “Oh! But he’s fine, right?” he pressed and Mrs. Cranston gave him a knowing smile.

“Of course, Jason.” She pulled open Billy’s door. “He’s just sleeping it off.” Her voice turned a little sour as she glanced down the stairs to the basement. “He better be.”

Jason laughed gently. “I’ll make sure he’s not doing anything he shouldn’t be.”

She smiled warmly and nodded. “Thank you. Do you want some cookies?”

“Ah, no thank you, Mrs. Cranston. I’m good.” Jason nodded jerkily as he shifted down the staircase and hopped to the landing of the basement. Above him the door eased shut with a sounding click.

Billy was sprawled out in his bed, bundled up tight underneath all his blankets. He moved his head to the sound of noise and frowned. “Jason?”

His voice had the rough flare of a cough in it and Jason immediately chucked off his bags and moved to him, crouching beside his low bed. “Hey, you okay? Your mom said you were sick.”

“It’s just-” Billy groaned and shook his head. “-a _cold_.” He scowled bitterly. “I don’t like being sick, Jason. It makes me full in my head. Not in my stomach and I don’t _like it_.” His voice bled out into a whine. “I can’t think!”

Jason snorted. “Yeah, I know, Billy.” His phone buzzed in his pocket.

Trini’s name blinked in the group chat.  _You at his place yet?_

Jason huffed as he texted out, _Yeah, he’s just sick._

The typing bubble popped up in the corner and then Zack, and Jason could _hear_  his crazy-man laughter, said _, Take care of your man, Jason!! Kiss him to health!! BE HIS PRINCE!!!!_

The tongue emoji followed in three sets of five.

Jason resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as he typed out,  _Shut up, Zack._

 _How is he?_  Kimberly asked.

Jason glanced up at Billy who was watching him patiently. “Kim’s asking how you are.”

Billy made a vague noise and stuck out a hand from under the swaddle of blankets that conformed around him. “ _Sick,”_ he said plainly. “Stuffy, full up in my head and in my nose and my throat and it’s so disgusting, Jason.” He grasped for something. Without thinking, Jason gripped his hand. It was clammy but not cold. Billy didn’t push him away. “Can you make me better, Jason?”

Jason laughed. “I’m not sure how. These things just have to run their course.”

“But what if we need-” And here Billy dropped his voice to hoarsest whisper possible. “-to fight someone and we can’t form Megazord because I’m not there to be the leg! I can’t be sick when people are dying, Jason! That’s not fair! I need to be the leg! I am the leg!”

“Billy, Billy, breathe, okay?” He glanced down at his phone. _He’s not for being sick but he’s the same._  Jason set his phone to the side and swept his free hand over Billy’s face. His forehead was a little warmer than it should’ve been. “You have to focus on getting better, okay? You’re not just the leg.” He smiled. “You’re our friend and we want you to get better first.”

Billy stared at him unblinkingly for a few seconds. “But I don’t _want_  to be your friend.”

Jason frowned. “What?”

Dropping Jason’s hand, Billy pushed up weakly, still somehow buddled up like a burrito in his blankets. “And I _am_  the leg. And we need all five of us to form and to fight and what if I don’t get better?” Billy buried his face in his blankets. “ _Aghh_.”

“Billy, I-” Jason closed his eyes. “What do you mean you don’t want to be my friend?”

“I told you already!” Billy said and he was falling forward, arms spinning out of his blankets as he reached for Jason’s phone. Jason surged up because, well, frankly there were a few little messages he’d written about Billy that he’d rather the other boy not read. Billy hustled around and Jason banged into his back.

“Billy, give me back my phone.”

“Shh, I’m trying to find it,” Billy mumbled. “Cause I sent it this morning and I told you all I was sick and I asked Trini if she could get me my chemistry notes- Did she? She didn’t respond back but I’ve been sleeping all day and I can’t find my phone but I know I sent it to her and all the other stuff to you guys and I _told_  you too so I don’t know why it’s not-”

Jason snatched his phone from Billy’s grip and breathed. “Billy, you didn’t send us anything this morning. I meand, if I’d known you were sick, I would’ve brought soup or something!”

Billy twisted his head back and stared at him. “Then how did you know I was sick?”

“I asked your mom!”

“Oh.” Billy frowned. “Huh.” Bulkily he shifted around to face Jason. “So Trini _didn’t_  get me my chemistry notes?”

“I don’t think so, Billy. But that’s-”

Billy was up and moving, wobbly on his legs but still moving. “I put it over here last night…”

“Billy!” Jason shouted, grabbing him by the shoulders. “What are you doing? You need to rest!”

Billy ducked out from under his grip and almost fell over. “I think I sent it to Zack. He told you to kiss me so he must know because _obviously_  kissing someone isn’t going to heal them and I know I sent it to someone and you guys are the only people in my contacts. Well, I mean, my mom is there and my dad’s old number too but- WOAH!” Billy’s arms slung around Jason’s neck. “Jason, put me down!”

“I will,” Jason hissed, walking back over to Billy’s bed and dumping him unceremoniously back onto the bed. He grabbed Billy’s fallen blankets and tucked them back over him nice and tight, turning into a thick cocoon of a blanket burrito. “You need to sleep and rest and we can talk about whatever it is you think you sent me later, Billy. Now I’m going to get you some soup and you’re gonna stay there and not move!”

Billy blinked at him. “Okay.”

“Okay!” Jason repeated, turning around. He felt a little hysterical. “Good!”

“I like chicken noodle!” Billy called out as Jason bounded up the stairs two steps at a time. “And broth! But not beef! IT’S TOO SALTY!”

Mrs. Cranston glanced over at Jason from her office. “Oh, Jason, you’re leaving?”

“I’m-” Jason pointed at the door. “Getting Billy some soup.”

She pointed over to the kitchen. “We have soup,” she said kindly.

“Right.” Jason turned back on his heels and bounded into the kitchen. He wasn’t familiar with the Cranston home. For the most part, they spent their time inside Billy’s room and not much else. But he’d been in the kitchen enough to know where the pots were. It took him a little while to figure out where the non-perishable items were stored and after a few minutes he had soup bubbling on the stovetop.

Chicken noodle soup, some crackers and a warm bottle of ginger ale he found with Billy’s name taped to it.

When he turned to find a bowl, Mrs. Cranston was in the open doorway watching him.

“Uh, bowl?”

She pointed to one of the cabinets and he moved over, grabbing a blue one and a red tray he found tucked beside them.

“Jason?” Mrs. Cranston started as he began pouring the soup into the bowl. “Do you care for my son?”

“Of course, Mrs. Cranston.” He glanced back at her. “He’s my friend.”

She smiled her knowing little smile at him again. “Okay.” She smoothed out her dress and took a step back. “Remind him to take his medicine after he eats.”

“I will,” he promised. He would. Even if he had to trick Billy into taking whatever it was or force it down his throat, Billy would take his cold medicine, Billy would get better and Jason would be able to stop worrying that he was going to wake up and find Billy dead.

Not that anyone ever died of the common cold but for all Jason knew it was pneumonia or something worse and he really, _really_  didn’t want it to be something worse.

Piling up the crackers, soup and ginger ale onto the tray, he bounded back down to where Billy was still stuck on his bed.

“Did you make chicken noodle? Or did you make broth?” Billy asked, eyeing the tray reproachfully.

“Chicken noodle,” Jason said, settling the tray down beside the bed.

Billy grinned and underneath the swaddle of blankets, Jason could hear the tell-tale rhythmic claps he gave. Three beats. Happy-happy. “And that’s why I like you, Jason.”

Jason grinned while Billy dunked a cracker into his soup. “Hey, I like you too, man.”

Billy gave another rapid beat of claps. Warm drips of soup splashed onto Jason’s arm. “That’s great!” He chewed on his soaked cracker and swallowed before asking, “So we kiss now right?”

Jason paused. “What?”

“We’re supposed to kiss, right?” Billy swirled his spoon in his soup counterclockwise a few times before rotating it the other way with intense focus that made Jason wonder if he even knew what he was saying. “Because we like each other and that’s what people who like each other do.”

Jason drew back a little. “Um… if you- if you like someone in a romantic way?” He stared at Billy. “Wait, Billy, did you mean that you _like_ like me?”

Billy stared at him. “I have no idea what you mean by that but I know I like you.”

“No, like, dates and stuff.”

Billy nodded and blew at the soup on his spoon. “Yeah, that’s what I mean.” He eyed Jason. “What did you mean?”

“Um…” Jason rubbed the back of his neck. “I- I don’t.” He paused. “I _think_  I _like_  like you too actually, Billy.”

“Okay,” Billy said. He drank some of his soup directly from the bowl and shook his head, fingers flexing after he put it back down on the tray. “We can kiss later. After I get better.”

“Okay,” Jason mimicked a little faintly because _suddenly everything was making so much more sense_. “Yeah, definitely, Billy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Always up for prompts and such at my [tumblr.](http://happyk44.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this one as much as the other~~


End file.
